The present invention relates to a control apparatus for an automatic transmission and, in particular, to a control apparatus for an automatic transmission which can allow the gear stage to be changed to that corresponding to the reverse gear range only when the driver intentionally shifts the selector lever from one of the forward drive gear ranges to the reverse gear range, thereby changing the gear stage to that corresponding to the reverse gear range in the manner intended by the driver.